saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Homusubi
Homusubi is the released form of Akira Izanagi's two swords, Shuiro and Koniro. Design Homusubi is a very simple weapon, merging its component weapons into a single sword measuring 125 centimeters in length; the blade is 95 centimeters and the hilt is 30 centimeters. Its blade is wreathed in compressed flames, turning it white-hot with a rainbow-like effect across its surface. It lacks a handguard, and the samegawa that previously covered its hilt is missing, revealing the folded metal around the blade's tang acting as the handle; the flames essentially burn away all the "details" that make the sword unique. The Weapon Release state also affects the user's appearance, wreathing the user in compressed flames. The fire covers the user's forearms, shoulders, chest, and their coattails if applicable; the flames on the user's back follow the shape of the Kanji tied to that form. All of this fire changes color depending on what flames Akira is channeling. Abilities Homusubi is a sword coated in fire. As an Elemental Release, Homusubi holds incredible control over Fire; more specifically, Akira's signature Chromatic Flames. The flames are so tightly compact, the sword does not emit any smoke or visible flames, just pure heat. While Akira is capable of using his Chromatic Flames competently, he does need a moment to think about which Flame he wants to use and can only project that flame from a maximum of two possible points. Homusubi allows Akira to use his Chromatic Flame all over his body, seeing that he's covered in it. It also allows him to use it without as much thought put into it, as he simply needs to change to different Flame states before expelling that specific fire. In its default state, Homusubi simply glows white hot, with a rainbow gradient across the blade's surface. Due to its tight-knit nature with Akira's Chromatic Flames, Homusubi is capable of channeling each individual flame across its blade and user, changing the user's physical attributes to an extent in tandem to the nature of the chosen flame. Known as Chromatic Ashes, these different colored states can be accessed by carving the Kanji of their names into the air, creating a trail of flames in the shape of the Kanji, and slashing through these flames. By doing so, the flames covering his sword and body will ignite and change to that specific flame's color and attributes. They are as follows: * - Homusubi's Sakura Chromatic Ash is strange. While initially accessed by activating Weapon Release, this version is rather weak in comparison to other Chromatic Ash states. The flames burn white hot, though there is a slight tinge of red that dyes the flames in a color reminiscent of Sakura leaves. ** - After cycling through the other 7 Chromatic Ashes, it can be accessed again by carving the number 7 and the kanji 桜'. Returning to the Sakura Ash after using the other Ashes allow it to blend all of the other Ashes' attributes together, allowing it to wield the different attributes while maintaining its red-tinged white flames. This Seven-fold Sakura state is extremely difficult to achieve, as cycling from one Chromatic Ash to another is already an Aera-taxing process, and this enhanced state consumes even more Aera than other Ashes. If successfully achieved, Akira's combat prowess increases seven-fold from his other Ashes. * - Accessed by carving the kanji 真紅, Homusubi's flames transform into a deep crimson. All of its attacks burn much hotter and deal more damage with each swing, at the cost of greater Aera consumption. * - Accessed by carving the kanji 琥珀, Homusubi's flames transform into a bright orange. Akira almost always switches to this Ash state, using it as his default combat state due to its balanced combat parameters. * - Accessed by carving the kanji 藤黄, Homusubi's flames transform into a shade of yellow reminiscent of Buddhist Monk robes. These flames are reinforced with light, enhancing defensive capabilities and durability at the cost of greater Aera consumption. * - Accessed by carving the kanji 青竹, Homusubi's flames transform into bamboo green. Speed and agility increase significantly, allowing the user to dash around the area and blitz the enemy with high-speed strikes. * - Accessed by carving the kanji 瑠璃, Homusubi's flames transform into a beautiful blue. These flames burn in a more passive manner, providing a tranquilizing effect and lowering collateral damage to the user's surroundings. * - Accessed by carving the kanji 二藍, Homusubi's flames transform into wispy indigo. The volatility of these flames cause random explosions while accessing this Ash state, though Akira can control and unleash these explosive flames through Homusubi's blade or his hands. The random explosions do harm him, though they are often small-scale. * - Accessed by carving the kanji 梅紫, Homusubi's flames transform into plum-like purple. These flames are among the most dangerous, as this Ash state passively emits sparks that propagate easily. Akira normally doesn't use this state due to the sheer amount of collateral damage caused simply by walking around. Weaknesses Due to Akira being shrouded in flames, he is susceptible to the effects of his own fire. The flames will slowly eat away at his clothing before burning his own skin. In addition, its Aera consumption is incredibly high. Because of this, Homusubi is not suited for long-term, endurance-based combat. Instead, Akira hits fast and hard with Homusubi before it can severely damage him. Initially, Homusubi only had access to its Sakura Ash. The other Chromatic Ash were locked away because Akira could not figure out how to link the other Chromatic Flames to this Release. He tried multiple different methods of changing: such as forcing a transition through sheer will, changing his state of mind to better reflect the Flame he wanted to use, calling out the Flame's name/attribute, and many others. While the first two methods were the most successful, Akira eventually began associating the flames with the specific Kanji, and through a combination of a mental state change, intense concentration, and drawing the Kanji for the specific Chromatic Ash, he was finally able to access these abilities. However, each Ash Change consumes a large amount of Aera, reducing the Release's general operating capabilities significantly. If he uses Homusubi: Amber, then swaps to Homusubi: Crimson, he is capable of easily switching to the previous state while also switching to the next state while expending less Aera, as both states of mind and abilities are still fresh in his mind. The Seven-fold Sakura state is especially dangerous for Akira. While difficult to access in the first place, it also increases Aera consumption and the heat of the fire seven-fold as well. This will burn through Aera and Akira much faster than other Chromatic Ashes, and also poses a greater risk of permanent damage to Akira if left unchecked. Homusubi is still weak to the cold, and extremely cold climates will weaken the flames, even extinguish them if cold enough. This does help preserve Akira should he engage in long-term combat with Homusubi, though it may also leave him defenseless against enemies. If Akira cancels or otherwise exits Weapon Release, he will be left overheated and exhausted, thus leaving him open to enemy attacks. Category:Weapon Category:EUO Weapon Category:PyroHunter16